unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
AS-BP2-Outback
__TOC__ Map description This gimmicky map is set in the Australian desert, where the local population wants to get rid of the non-alcoholic "Zero Beer" and replace it with ordinary beer. The first 4 objectives are outside where the attacking team must either open/close a valve or destroy a set of targets using a set of vehicles. The rest of the mission takes place inside the brewery where more valves have to be opened in its 2 main halls. Areas of the map: * In the Pub: The attackers' initial spawnpoint, of course, in the nameless pub. Located at the southwest of the map. * Outback: The level itself. We're dividing it into quadrants: Outback NW is the area of the billboards, Outback NE comprehends the Billiabong Lake and the road to the brewery, Outback SE is the brewery and Outback SW is the Pub area and the great fields. * Brewery Shipping: The northeast entrance to the Brewery, a kind of warehouse. * Brewery Production: The south entrance to the Brewery, contains the final objectives of the map. Objectives * Destroy the Pub's Zero Beer Drainage Valve: The attackers start inside the pub and must close a valve outside of the pub to stop the flow of Zero Beer to the pub. When exiting the pub the valve can be found on the right, just next to the pub. The defending team spawns on the other side of the large clearing, making it an easy job for the attackers to turn the valve. This objective should only take a few seconds. When the objective is completed the attackers will be rewarded with a Scorpion, 2 Hellbenders, an SPMA and a Goliath. As mentioned before: The defending team spawns on the other side of a large clearing. They do get a Lightning Gun in their weapon loadout, but even then only a very skilled or very lucky team of snipers will be able to stall the attackers here. * Stop the Zero Beer Marketing Campaign: Now the attacking team must destroy a set of 5 billboards promoting Zero Beer. The first 3 can be found on or near the clearing, and should be easy to destroy with the help of the various vehicles. The 2 other billboards, however, are placed along the road leading to the brewery and will take more time to destroy. The vehicles (especially the Goliath and SPMA) are crucial for this objective. Attackers who are left walking can pick up a Super Shield Pack and a Big Keg O' Health on the cricket field on the left of the clearing. The SPMA enables the attackers to destroy the billboards without having to go through the canyon, although it may take longer. The first 2-3 of the billboards are hard to defend, as the attackers can destroy them from a long distance using the Goliath and SPMA. The defenders do have an AVRiL to help fight the vehicles and 2 Minigun Turrets to fight the attackers on foot. These are all located near the defenders' first spawnpoints. When the attacking team has completed the first objective the defenders respawn at the other end of the road, near the last billboard, after dying. There they can use 2 Manta's, a Raptor and a Cicada. When the defending team needs more vehicles to help in their defense, they can choose to press Q (by default) to respawn next to this set of vehicles. When needed they can also pick up a UDamage along the way. * Pump the Fresh Water to the Brewery: After completing the previous objective both teams respawn. The situation and objective are similar to the first objective. The attacking team spawns near a lake, where they must open a valve. The defending team spawns on the other side of the canyon, near the brewery, making this objective as easy and quick as the first one. After the valve has been opened another Scorpion and 2 Hellbenders will spawn at the start of the road to the next objective and a Goliath will spawn next to the lake, opposite to the large red Zero Beer sign. Another Keg O' Health and Super Shield Pack can be found next to this tank. Since the defending team is spawned so far away, they'd have to be very quick and lucky to stall the attackers. This time is probably best spent gearing up for the next objective. * Destroy the Brewery Gate Locks: With these new vehicles the attacking team must make their way through a canyon and destroy 2 Gate Locks that lock the Main Gate to the Brewery. There are 2 routes leading from the lake, right next to each other. The high road leads to a vantage point for snipers, with a clear view on the Gate Locks. Players using vehicles will have to follow the pipeline to get to the gate. 1 shot from the Goliath's main cannon is enough to destroy a lock, so 3 shots should complete this objective. Another tactic the attackers can use is using the alt-fire of the Redeemer (which can be found in the middle of the lake) to guide a rocket to the Gate Locks and destroy all 3 of them at once. The defending team has plenty of recourses to help them in this fight. Not only are there 3 Minigun Turrets, but the defending team also has 2 Scorpions and a Paladin. The Paladin's alt-fire can be used to shield the gate locks. The vehicles from the previous objective can still be used, but the defenders will have to drive through the attacker's base to reach them. However, the Cicada and Raptor also enable the defenders to reach any place in the map quickly. They could even go to the brewery and snatch the UDamage there. It may take a while, but with the little means they have to fend off the Goliath, it might be well worth it. * Open the Brew Tank Water Valve: Now the attackers will respawn near the gates, outside of the brewery where the remaining 5 objectives are located. The entrance to the brewery is on the left, where the attackers will find 2 weapon lockers and some "Healthmite". The valve is placed inside the brewery, against the left wall, behind the large group of boxes. Attackers can also double-jump onto the forklift and then onto the pile of boxes to reach the objective quicker. There are plenty of useful pickups hidden between the piles of boxes, such as a UDamage and a Shield pack. Since the defenders spawn closer to the objective than the attackers they will likely walk away with the pickups, giving them a slight advantage in 1-on-1 combat. There's also another forklift that can take the defenders on top of the piles of boxes, which can help them ambush the attackers. Another tool that's very useful for an ambush is the Bio Rifle in the weapon loadout. There's also a Keg O'Health and a Super Shield Pack near the huge tanks near the defenders' spawnpoints, outside of the brewery. Last but not least the defenders can also use a Redeemer that's on top of the pile of boxes near the 2nd forklift (the moving one). * Find and Deliver the missing Hops Canisters: The missing Hops Canister can be found further down the hall, on the left side in between 2 large boiler tanks. Most of the defenders will be waiting in this area, either on the conveyor belt to the right or near the door up ahead. If any member of the attacking team walks over the Hops Canister the objective is completed. * Insert the Hops Canister into the Addition Module: The Canister must now be carried to the Addition Module, which is located in the next hall. There are 2 opened doors in the back of the hall. The door on the left leads to the objective, while the door on the right will lead to the defending team's spawnpoints and a quick death by their Sentinels. Attackers must turn right after entering the next hall. There the attackers can either double-jump over the conveyor belt or take the stairs. The Addition Module is on the right wall behind a set of 2 large tanks. When the carrier of the Hops Canister reaches the Module the objective is completed. If the carrier dies along the way another attacker can pick up the Canister from his/her corpse and continue the journey to the objective. This route features a series of narrow passages, such as the door to the 2nd hall and the stairs over the conveyor belt. These passages make excellent chokepoints and the defending team would be wise to focus their attention on these passages. The Bio-Rifle, Shock Rifle and Rocket Launcher are the most valuable weapons for this kind of defense. * Activate the Brew Kettles: This is another quick objective. The switch to activate the Brew Kettles is located on the wall opposite to the previous objective. Not only does it take only a few seconds to get there from the previous objective, it's also completed instantly when any member of the attacking team is near it. When 2 attackers have made it into the hall they can thus complete 2 objectives almost simultaneously. Because this objective is reached almost instantly, it's very hard to defend. Any attacker can just jump over the conveyor, dodge-jump to the switch and complete the objective. The best that the defenders can do is to use the tactics described in the previous objective and prevent any attacker from walking through the doorway. * Get the New Beer into the Fermentation Tanks: There's just one more valve that has to be opened now. Further down the hall one will find 3 large tanks on the left (all inserted in the ground) with a walkway hovering over them. The valve is on the end of this walkway and the stair leading to it is next to a tank, next to the switch for the Brew Kettles. The walkway itself is narrow and exposed to enemy fire. This makes it easier for the defending team to defend this objective and harder for the attackers to stay close to the valve. When the valve is opened the tank will fill up and both teams can enjoy a live performance of The Bush Boys to celebrate the attackers' victory. This objective is slightly easier to defend, since the walkway itself is another chokepoint. Rockets and shock combo's will either throw the attackers off of the walkway, or kill them instantly. A good shot of the Bio Rifle's alt-fire also ought to stall the attackers a bit. Weapons and pickups Weapons Weapon Lockers Pickups Vehicles Tips and tricks Offense * The vehicles are all-important for the outside-objectives. Both Goliaths and the SPMA should be well-protected at all times. The SPMA can be particularly crucial when trying to destroy the billboards. The Redeemer in the lake can be very handy for destroying the Gate Locks in 1 shot. * Once inside the factory both teams can try to get on top of the piles of Zero Beer to surprise their opponents. Swift movement is probably the attacker's best weapon here, especially since 2 of the 3 final objectives take only a few seconds to reach. * Keep an eye out for the Shield Pack and UDamage even later on, as they might respawn in time to still be of good use. Defense * A few of the objectives are hard to near-impossible to defend (such as #1, #3 and #8). This, however, gives the defending team the chance to gear up and, maybe more importantly, take the time to get to a few valuable pickups. The defending team can snatch quite a few of these items before the attacking teams reaches them. An example is the Redeemer in the lake with the Super Shield Pack and Keg O'Health nearby. When a defender dies during the 2nd objective he will respawn very close to these pickups. Not only do these pickups give the defender an advantage during the 2nd objective, but it also could give the attackers a disadvantage in the 3rd objective when they spawn without the pickups. The same can be done with the UDamage in the brewery. Trivia * The original AS-Outback won the 3rd prize in the "Best Assault Level" category in Phase IV of the Make Something Unreal Contest. * This map comes with the Mega Pack, alongside AS-BP2-Acatana, AS-BP2-Jumpship, AS-BP2-SubRosa, AS-BP2-Thrust, CTF-BP2-Concentrate, CTF-BP2-Pistola, DM-BP2-Calandras and DM-BP2-GoopGod. * The fire extinguishers in the brewery will explode when shot at, though it doesn't do any damage. * The pictures on the walls in the pub include a few of the author's friends (such as community members King Mango and SuperApe) as well as himself. * Near the entrance of the brewery a large picture is hanging on the wall, portraying CliffyB as the "Employee of the Month". * Among the "Zero Beer" billboards there are billboards referencing the UT fansite OceaniaUT. * Both the chimney at the Pub and the firespot near the lake cause damage when touched. * The Health Packs in this map use a different model and name (Vegemite), but its effect and functionality is essentially the same. Gallery AS-BP2-Outback-BU-1.jpg AS-BP2-Outback-BU-2.jpg AS-BP2-Outback-BU-3.jpg AS-BP2-Outback-CliffyB.EmployeeoftheMonth_0.jpg|Easter egg. AS-BP2-Outback-OceaniaUT_0.jpg AS-BP2-Outback-EasterEgg.jpg|Location of the easter egg. External links and references See also